


Ways to Say I Love You

by cosmicpeachcloud



Series: The Sky, the Universe & Two Dads [6]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpeachcloud/pseuds/cosmicpeachcloud
Summary: How the Kang-Ha household came to be.





	Ways to Say I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This one is heavy with mpreg so if you ain't about that life I wouldn't recommend this chapter for you to read. Also, the scenes are all out of order (a mix of past and present.)

“Is this normal for you to be eating right now?” Daniel wearily eyed the mixture of food before Sungwoon and passed him a napkin.

 

“Obviously not normal but that’s what Baby Cloud wants so,” Sungwoon shrugged, dipping his flaming hot Cheeto into his bowl of chocolate ice cream.

 

“Does it… taste good?” Daniel squinted his eyes.

 

“Delicious.”

 

It was 3:22am on an early Tuesday morning and Daniel was watching Sungwoon shovel junk food into his system in the name of their unborn child. The cravings had started just recently. First starting off with normal foods like tteokbeokki or hamburgers- food that Daniel could also enjoy. But then everything went downhill. The first weird craving was Jjajangmyeon with slices of pineapples. Something to do with mixing sweet and salty; Daniel just went along with it.

 

These days the cravings came as midnight snacks. On his way back from work, Daniel got into the habit of picking up a pint of ice cream and a bag of chips to keep the kitchen well stocked. Having to go out in the middle of the night was a hassle. Sungwoon, in his sleepy state, would demand that Daniel get him his snack but also didn’t want to be left alone. To avoid the unnecessary emotional crying, Daniel came prepared every night and so far, it had worked.

 

A loud burp escaped from Sungwoon’s mouth and he pushed the bowl of iced Cheetos away, scratching his bedhead.

 

“All done?” Daniel grinned at him.

 

To say his husband didn’t look any cuter than before was a lie. In his second trimester, Sungwoon’s belly finally started to stick out. It was fairly unnoticeable to others because Sungwoon was a loose shirt type of guy and at this point his stomach could just pass by as chunkiness. To Daniel, it was the most fascinating thing. Every morning he would pull up Sungwoon’s pajama shirt and check to see the status of his stomach. He was like a little kid on Christmas eagerly waiting for presents.

 

“Yeah, I’m stuffed.” Sungwoon answered and scooted his chair away from the island. Daniel dumped the bowl into the sink and cooed at Sungwoon who had both his hands resting on his protruding stomach. Sungwoon stretched his arms up and around the taller’s neck and leaned their foreheads together. “Thank you, baby.” He said sweetly.

 

Another thing Daniel loved was how touchy feely Sungwoon had become. Normal Sungwoon was tsundere, pregnant Sungwoon wanted 24/7 cuddles. Cuddles that Daniel was more than willing to supply endlessly.

 

“You’re welcome.” Daniel smiled, holding Sungwoon closer until his baby bump was touching his abs. They savored a gentle kiss with Daniel catching the taste of spicy chocolate on his lips.

 

Sungwoon yawned, tucking his head into Daniel’s chest and Daniel walked them back into their bedroom. Laying down, Daniel wiggled down the bed until he was level with Sungwoon’s stomach.

 

“Hey kiddo. It’s me again.” Sungwoon raked his fingers against Daniel’s back with a sleepy smile. “So you asked for chocolate Cheetos tonight, huh? Are you aware of what time it is out here?” He playfully said making Sungwoon giggle. “Me and daddy have work tomorrow so you have to go to sleep. Let me sing you a song.”

 

“No, don’t.” Sungwoon groaned. Daniel’s singing consisted of verses from his favorite rap songs.

 

“No no, I’m really going to sing. I promise.” Daniel cleared his throat and put his head down on Sungwoon’s thigh, placing his hand on his stomach.

 

_“I’ll remember you,_  
_and the us of now_  
_I’ll keep it inside my heart_  
_Oh I love you_  
_And I will love you_  
_for forever and a day after”_

 

Daniel kissed the baby bump and moved up to his pillow. Sungwoon immediately rolled into his arms and hugged him tight.

 

“I love you.” He whispered into Daniel’s chest. “Thank you for taking care of me.”

 

 

♡

 

 

Children.

 

It was summer time and there were children everywhere they went. Walking, running, in strollers. Playing, crying and laughing. It was discernably the next step after marriage and Sungwoon was finally getting the itch. He and Daniel had agreed that they wanted to live some of their married life without having kids. Taking the opportunity to experience new things together like traveling and buying a house and just being husbands.

 

So they did. An entire year had gone by and their first anniversary was around the corner. 6 years, 2 wedding rings, 1 house and a million memories later, Sungwoon wanted to take the next step.

 

Watching a little girl with her fist wrapped around her dad’s fingers in line at the grocery store, Sungwoon knew.

 

“Can I get some cheese puffs? And maybe a bag of gummy bears?” Daniel held a bag in each of his hands and stared at Sungwoon curiously.

 

What Sungwoon didn’t know was if Daniel was ready. Daniel was still a big kid himself and Sungwoon was unsure if he was still happy with their ‘no kids’ arrangement so he kept his wish to himself.

 

“Yes, you child. Put it in the cart.”

 

Daniel cheered and tossed his snacks in, adding an extra chocolate bar for Sungwoon.

 

They wouldn’t be the first to have children; Jaehwan having beat them out a year ago. Sungwoon and Daniel had babysat for him a few times so they were prepped in the art of changing diapers but there was a difference in watching a baby and giving her back to her parents after a few hours and having 24/7 responsibility over your own. Sungwoon wondered how nerve-wracking that experience would be for them. They could call their parents for help but that’s as far as it went. Ultimately, they would have to solve their own problems.  

 

“Look at this little dress.” Daniel poked Jaehwan’s daughter in the belly. “You are so cute.”

 

“She looks exactly like me, right?”

 

Daniel coughed out a laugh at Jaehwan. “Your dad is a little crazy, isn’t he?” He asked the one year old baby girl in his arms.

 

“At least your ears don’t look that bad on her.” Sungwoon commented, taking a sip from his water.

 

Years later and they still liked to have lunch at the same restaurant they went to in college, and they were still as savage and talkative as ever.

 

“My little Jaeni is the cutest in the world! No one can tell me otherwise.” Jaehwan said taking a big bite out of his cheese kimbap.

 

Daniel scraped out some grains of rice from his roll and fed them to the little girl. The baby mashed her lips together as she chewed and looked up at Daniel who gazed at her sweetly. “It’s good right?”

 

Sungwoon looked on with hidden interest. The interaction turned him to mush on the inside. Daniel with children had always been such a heartwarming sight and it only made Sungwoon yearn for one of their own even more.

 

“She likes radishes.” Jaehwan said pointing to the small dish of diced radishes on the table.

 

Sungwoon took one and cut it into tiny pieces reaching his spoon across Daniel to feed Jaeni. She blinked her eyes up at Sungwoon as she chewed and Sungwoon was tempted to snatch her and run out the door.

 

“Wow. She really eats well.” Daniel chuckled and bit off a piece of kimbap.

 

“She’s really good when it comes to eating. She’s not too picky.” Jaeni’s head turned at the sound of her father’s voice. She made an unintelligible sound and Jaehwan nodded his head at her as if they had their own language. “Yes, Jaeni. I am the best father, yes.”

 

Sungwoon and Daniel laughed. Fatherhood had not changed him at all.

\---

Coming home, Sungwoon’s head was even more so filled with the thought of having a baby. How their child would look, how he or she would take after them, how mature Daniel would become. All sorts of thoughts; every thought was in Sungwoon’s mind.

 

He jumped in the shower first, steaming himself with the warm water and completed his nightly skin care routine. Burrowing under the covers, he moved towards the middle of the bed and waited for Daniel.

 

Daniel came out soon after in his mismatching pajamas and Sungwoon watched him pause to scratch his head and then grab the remote control. He slowly climbed into their bed and automatically scooped Sungwoon into his embrace. Sungwoon took the remote and started flicking through the channels on the tv looking for a sign that he should bring up baby talk. Something from the heavens telling him now was the right time.

 

He sneezed twice and while he was waiting with his face scrunched up for the third one to come out his sign miraculously arrived in the form of a simple diaper commercial. He sneezed and then stayed frozen on the channel for a few seconds mustering enough courage to speak.

 

“You know,” He started, continuing to pass through channels and Daniel hummed. “There’s something I’ve been thinking about lately.”

 

Daniel’s voice rumbled beneath Sungwoon’s ear. “What’s been on your mind?”

 

Sungwoon inhaled quietly and took his shot. “Let’s have a baby.”

 

The room was quiet besides the voices coming from the television. Sungwoon knew he’d caught Daniel by surprise.

 

“With me?” Daniel asked and Sungwoon lifted his head to give him a judgmental glare.

 

“No with my other husband.”

 

Daniel giggled and his hold on Sungwoon loosened so he could look at him better. “What made you want one?” He asked more serious.

 

Sungwoon laid his head back down and it was his turn to stay quiet. He tossed the question around in his head and didn’t come up with much. “I don’t know.” He mumbled and settled on a rerun of a drama. “I just want… a miniature us. A piece of you and a piece of me.”

 

He peeked up at Daniel through his lashes when he didn’t say anything back and found that his husband was already looking at him with the softest expression. Very gently, very slowly, Daniel kissed him. It was so tender Sungwoon almost fell asleep.

 

“I really love you.” Daniel said and his bunny teeth popped out. “Let’s have a baby.”

 

 

♡

 

 

“Look at this adorable tiny shirt!” Daniel held their son’s newborn t-shirt up to his chest. The shirt was light blue embroidered with a banana patch. In comparison, the itty bitty shirt merely covered half of Daniel’s left pec.

 

“That’s like a sock for you.” Sungwoon laughed, pulling a pair of sweatpants from the laundry basket. Upon hearing those words, Daniel was tempted to try and stick his foot in the shirt. “Hey! Focus!” Sungwoon threw a real sock in his direction. He shook his head at his childish husband with a smile.

 

“Oh my goodness. Haneul’s sock shrank.” Daniel rested a hand on his chest and closed his eyes dramatically. The baby sock was now even smaller, sitting on the tips of Daniel’s fingers.

 

It was so heartwarmingly amusing for Daniel. The fact that there was a little person that he helped create who would soon call him dad. How he was wholly responsible for another life (Sungwoon’s mini me.)

 

It was new to him, as it obviously was for Sungwoon, and it was scary, but gazing at his son napping peacefully in his carriage, Daniel wouldn’t change it for the world.

 

“Let’s have another one.” He blurted out.

 

Sungwoon’s eyebrows immediately merged. “Are you nuts?”

 

Daniel pouted cutely and picked up a striped onesie to fold. “Why not?” He whined.

 

“Babe, we just had one. What’s the rush?”

 

“I don’t know.” He responded in a small voice. “I just don’t want Haneul to grow up alone.” As an only child, Daniel knew that feeling best.

 

“He won’t grow up alone. We’ll have another kid in the future. Can you imagine tending to _two_ babies at once?” Sungwoon blew out a puff of air at the thought.

 

“But I take care of you and Haneul just fine.” Daniel grinned cheekily when Sungwoon sent him a look. “I guess you’re right though. Maybe when Haneul is a little older. Then we can think about having a third one.” Daniel nodded to himself as he continued folding clothes.

 

“A third one?” Sungwoon spluttered. “Kang Daniel! What are you? A baby-making machine? Why are you so impatient?”

 

“I like kids! Also, making them is really fun.” He scrunched up his face and winked at Sungwoon.

 

“We have fun whether we’re making one or not.”

 

“That is true.” Daniel sighed.

 

Sungwoon stopped folding to focus on Daniel. “What, are you afraid your dick is going to fall off before we have another one?” Daniel snorted. “Because we still have mine.”

 

“Oh I know yours is fully functioning.” He said smirking at his partner. “I must have baby fever.”

 

“Well good thing I don’t because we’d be on our fourth kid already.” Sungwoon raised his eyebrows and shook his head again. “We would need a new car.”

 

“Oh. That’s right.” Daniel said thoughtfully.

 

Sungwoon laughed to himself. “You haven’t thought this through have you?”

 

Daniel’s cheeks flushed. “I guess not…”

 

“Let’s attempt to raise Haneul correctly before bringing another child into our crazy house, okay?” Sungwoon grabbed a pile of pajamas and placed them in their dresser. “It’s not like we know what we’re doing anyway.”

 

Daniel held up one of Haneul’s onesies that read ‘Player 3 has entered the game’ and laughed. “Who bought this?”

 

Sungwoon peered over his shoulder and jutted his lips out in thought. “Jihoon, I think.”

 

“Of course it was him.” Daniel grinned and quickly folded the onesie in half and plopped on the bed. “I think we’re doing pretty okay with Haneul.” He commented reverting to the previous topic.

 

“We’re doing the best we can.” Sungwoon said and stretched his arms up into the air.

 

The baby monitor cracked to life and the new parents heard cries coming from Haneul’s room.

 

“I got this!” Daniel yelled and sprung into action, running across the hall to pick up the infant. “Babe?”

 

“What?”

 

“I can’t tell what cry this is. Is he hungry or did he pee on himself?” Daniel asked anxiously. “Help me!!”

 

 

♡

 

 

“Rock, paper, scissors and we decide who’s going to get pregnant.”

 

Sungwoon scoffed and put his hands on his hips. “Why is this always our way of deciding things? There must be tons of other reasonable ways to-”

 

“Rock, paper, scissors!” Daniel shouted and he held out two fingers. Sungwoon shut up quick enough to put out rock.

 

“Ha!” Sungwoon yelled.

 

Daniel shook his head. “Uh uh. Best 2 out of 3.” He said and held his hand out for round 2. “Rock, paper, scissors!”

 

Sungwoon growled, furrowing his eyebrows in defeat. He dropped his fist while Daniel waved his paper around in victory. “Alright alright. Last round.”

 

They looked at each other intensely. Both their hands were a bit sweaty but neither were going to admit how anxious they were at potentially having to carry their baby. Sungwoon had willingly done it with Haneul but this time he left the offer open to Daniel.

 

“Ready?” Daniel raised his eyebrows.

 

Sungwoon licked his lips. “Yeah.”

 

They brought their arms up slowly as their gazes never left each other.

 

“Rock, paper, scissors!”

\---

Daniel rubbed his belly on the swinging porch seat in their quaint and comfortable backyard. “Maybe I should gain weight so you don’t feel alone. You complained a lot when you had Haneul.”

 

Sungwoon sighed. “I didn’t think I would lose the baby fat that’s why. But now that I know, it doesn’t matter. You don’t have to get fat with me.”

 

Daniel threw an arm around Sungwoon’s shoulder and held his hand. “I like you more when you’re pregnant. You’re really cuddly.”

 

Sungwoon grinned. “And I’m not usually?”

 

Daniel scoffed and looked down at him. “Do you even know yourself? You’re a tsundere! A cold city man! Rough around the edges!”

 

Sungwoon gripped Daniel’s knee and looked out into their small yard. “You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

 

“ _No_ but it’s just nice when you come up to _me_ and want to be held.”

 

Sungwoon scooted infinitely closer to Daniel and swung his legs to hang over the younger’s. “So hold me.”

 

Daniel’s face lit up and he bunched Sungwoon into his arms and happily rested his chin atop his head. “Baby number 2. It’s going to be a boy. I can feel it.”

 

“I want a girl.”

 

“I want a girl too. Let’s have twins.”

 

Sungwoon laughed. “Uh, no. Calm down.”

 

Daniel chuckled with him. “It was worth a try.” He said as he rubbed Sungwoon’s arms and they listened to the cicadas in the trees.

 

 

♡

 

 

The increasingly chubby baby stared up at Sungwoon as his little hands attempted to hold onto his bottle. His tapped his finger on his dad’s thumb and left it there as he continued to drink his milk.

“You look like your dad.” Sungwoon said to Woojoo, voice low and soft. He gazed at his baby’s wide nose and jet black hair. Zoning in on his chubby cheeks, he said, “You keep getting bigger. We must feed you too much. You’re definitely going to be big like dad. Bigger than your brother.” He chuckled. “You probably got all the chubby genes. Sorry about that.” He relented, thinking about how both he and Daniel were fat kids.

Woojoo coughed, spitting up some milk and Sungwoon pulled the bottle away to sit him upright and pat his back. He wiped at Woojoo’s lips with his yellow bib and rubbed his back until the infant opened his mouth, showcasing his brand new bottom teeth and reached for his bottle with a smile.

Sungwoon laughed and cradled him in his left arm again. “You’re a happy fatty, aren’t you?” Sungwoon tapped Woojoo’s diaper teasingly. Peach wandered over to them and placed her snout on Woojoo’s plump leg. “I’ll feed you next, Peach. No worries.”

Just as the Samoyed was closing her eyes, Woojoo’s monolid eyes began to float shut too. Sungwoon shook his arm enough to wake the baby up a bit and kiss his hair. “Just a little more left, Joojoo.”

Woojoo finished the remainder of the milk and Sungwoon put him over his shoulder to burp him. Somewhere along the way Sungwoon realized Woojoo had laid his head on his shoulder and his breathing had slowed.

“Are you sleeping?” He asked, peeking over his shoulder. He brushed at Woojoo’s hair and then decided to lay down on his back, resting the baby on his chest.

Peach had laid down too and the murmur of the television lulled all three to sleep.

\---

Tiny, wet kisses were pressed to Sungwoon’s cheek and he awoke like sleeping beauty. Blinking his eyes dazedly, he looked around and heard childish laughter coming from his right.

“Hi Haneul,” Sungwoon greeted and the 2 year old planted another kiss but this one to Sungwoon’s lower lip.

“Hey! Those lips are only mine!” Daniel yelled from across the room.

“Mine!” Haneul squeaked back and he really seemed a bit upset.

Daniel came over and bear hugged him from behind, locking him in place. Haneul tried to push himself out but couldn’t so he turned around and kissed Daniel instead.

Daniel gasped. “That made my heart flutter.”

Sungwoon laughed loudly and Daniel dropped onto his back with Haneul falling on top. “How was work?”

“Good! We started the dance for Kangaroo and the guys really liked it. I’m excited.” Haneul crouched to his knees and then stood up on his dad’s stomach, bouncing a few times. “Ah! Haneul, you’re going to make me fart.” The toddler pressed his lips together and made fart noises continuing to jump. Daniel lifted him by his middle and put him on the ground.

 

Sungwoon followed the little boy around the room with his eyes. “He seems more hyper than usual.”

 

Daniel glanced at their restless son and grinned. “Yeah… he had some cookies. And some candy. A lollipop.”

 

Sungwoon inhaled deeply. “Do you want both our kids to be fat? This one is getting heavy.” Woojoo was still asleep on his chest. Peach walked up to Daniel and put her snout against his nose like some weird Samoyed ritual. “Oh, can you feed her? She was asking for food before but I fell asleep.”

 

Daniel brushed her fur and laid his head against her body. “Complains about me feeding the kids but he doesn’t even feed you.” He sucked his teeth jokingly. Sungwoon rolled his eyes and chucked a couch cushion at him as he walked away. “Everyone loves a chunky baby!” Daniel yelled from the kitchen. “I was a chubby baby and everyone loved me.”

 

“Yeah but it followed you into your youth and people made fun of you then. Same for me. I don’t want that for Woojoo.” Sungwoon rubbed the infant’s back and Daniel made noises of agreement while he searched the cabinets for the bag of dog food.

 

Haneul came flying into the couch and yelled for his brother. “Joojoo!”

 

The poor baby was startled out of his sleep. His eyes opened wide and he picked up his head to first look at Sungwoon and then Haneul who’s little hand was brushing his hair.

 

“You scared him, Haneul.” Sungwoon said but still laughed at the sleepy baby.

 

“Sowwy, Joojoo.” Haneul lamented.

 

Sungwoon sat up with a groan and Haneul climbed onto the couch behind him, wrapping his short arms around Sungwoon’s neck. “I’m hungry.” He realized.

 

Daniel poured some dog food into his hand and reached out. “Here.” Sungwoon opened his mouth playfully. “We’re all going to eat salad today because Daddy thinks we’re all fat.”

 

“Not us! The baby!”

 

Daniel shook his head and placed the dog food back in the cabinet. “Nope. If Woojoo can’t eat neither can we. The Kang household is on a diet now.”

 

“Well good thing I’m a Ha.” Sungwoon said slyly.

 

Daniel crossed his arms and frowned. “Kang Sungwoon how dare you!” Which really brought a smile to Sungwoon’s face because he didn’t change his name but Daniel still insisted on calling him that.

 

“Kang! Me!” Haneul yelled and raised his hand.

 

“Oh! Haneul you’re so smart. I’m glad you know your name, buddy.” Sungwoon praised. Woojoo babbled a few unintelligible words and Sungwoon glanced at him overcome with the sudden urge to squeeze his cheeks.

 

“Don’t change the subject.” Daniel pouted and Sungwoon smiled at his biggest baby.

 

“Okay, Ha Daniel.” Sungwoon got up, pinning Woojoo to his hip and grabbed the car keys from the kitchen counter. “Let’s get Burger King.”

 

“Wow you rarely ever eat fast food.” Daniel said following Sungwoon around the house as he picked up what he needed. “Are you pregnant again?”

 

“HA! Absolutely not.” Sungwoon slipped his slides on and shook his head. “Can’t a guy eat a whopper without being slandered?”

 

Daniel squinted his eyes. “Suspicious but okay.” He opened the door for his husband and son and closed it behind him.

 

“What a nice day it is.” Sungwoon peered up at the sky.

 

“Maybe you should get outside more. You look a little pale.” Daniel commented and jumped into the front seat of the car.

 

Sungwoon strapped Woojoo into his car seat. “You’re only a shade darker than me, hush.” He happened to glance at the empty car seat behind Daniel and scratched his cheek. “Where’s Haneul?”

 

It took them both a second to realize they’d forgotten him and Daniel jumped out of the car with a harsh “shit!”

 

“Haneul?” Daniel called into the house. He heard the two year old hop off the couch where he must have been waiting patiently. His eager little footsteps ran down the hall and he stopped in front of Daniel just gazing up at him innocently. It was so cute Daniel felt guilty. “Let’s put your shoes on, baby. Do you want chicken nuggets?”

 

Haneul readily nodded, stepping into his strap on sandals and happily ran out the door. Daniel sat him in his car seat and fastened the seat belt.

 

“How could you forget him?” Sungwoon blamed, looking at his phone.

 

“I didn’t forget him! You did! Oh boy. This pregnancy is making you forgetful.” Daniel commented as he pulled the car out of the driveway.

 

“I’m not fucking pregnant!” Sungwoon snapped.

 

Haneul in the back repeated after him. “Puck.”

 

Sungwoon gasped and almost cursed again. “No! Haneul don’t say that. That’s a bad word.” He said looking over his shoulder.

 

“You’re a bad influence…” Daniel muttered under his breath.

 

Sungwoon glared at him but it had no effect. “Be quiet and buy me a whopper.”

 

“Ooh bossy.” Daniel giggled and Sungwoon groaned.

 

Raising 2 kids and a giant baby was exhausting.

 

 

♡

 

 

“Woojoo dumped his baby food all over my clothes.” Daniel complained, holding his white t-shirt away from his torso. The crotch of his sweatpants had a wet spot where his water bottle had spilled when it fell off the table.

 

“We should get you a bib too.” Sungwoon joked passing by him.

 

Daniel carefully removed the shirt and pinched it between his fingertips. “I guess I’ll do a quick wash. Do you have anything you need to wash?”

 

Sungwoon picked up Haneul’s dinosaur plushie and secretly handed it to Daniel without the toddler noticing. “This guy is more gray than green anymore. He needs a bath.”

 

Daniel hid the dinosaur beneath his shirt. “Can you get my gray sweatpants from my duffel bag please?”

 

Sungwoon nodded and entered their room, digging through his husband’s dance bag. He came back out and tossed them to Daniel. “Don’t forget to check the pockets.” He said and a smile grew on his face.

 

_“One day we’ll have our own washer and dryer and we won’t need to come here.” Daniel said, loading the machine with their dirty underwear and abused work clothes._

_The laundromat was quiet today, only one other person inside besides Sungwoon, Daniel and the owner. Sungwoon stuffed a second machine with the clothes they had let pile up for 2 weeks._

_“That would be awesome. Nothing wrong with the laundromat,” Sungwoon commented and peeked at the woman at the front desk. “But it’s a pain in the ass to bring all these clothes here.”_

_Daniel yanked his favorite gray sweatpants from his hamper and subtly tapped the pocket. He eyed Sungwoon and then cleared his throat. “Can you put this in your washer, babe? It doesn’t fit in mine.”_

_“Sure. Toss it.” Sungwoon caught the balled up pants and threw them right on top._

_“Wait! Can you check the pockets? I always leave something in there and it gets ruined.”_

_“Dummy.” Sungwoon grinned at him and Daniel smiled. He watched as Sungwoon slipped his hands into each pocket and pulled out a little black box from the right one. “Here. You forgot this.”_

_Daniel busied himself with sorting the rest of their clothes and didn’t look up. “What is it?”_

_Sungwoon rotated the box in his fingers. “I don’t know.” He flipped the top open with his thumb and his breath caught in his throat. Inside the box was a silver black matte ring. It was simple but classy. “What is this?”_

_Daniel smiled to himself, baring his teeth and then sinking them into his bottom lip. “What do you think? It’s nice, right?”_

_Sungwoon hesitated. “It’s… expensive looking.” He breathed out a nervous laugh._

_Daniel straightened his back and closed the washer door. “What do you think… about spending your life with me?”_

_When he carried his gaze over to his boyfriend Sungwoon’s mouth was agape and his shoulders were stiff. Daniel giggled because he couldn’t control himself at Sungwoon’s awkward state and managed to get a laugh out of him too._

_“I’m really trying to stay serious but I’m… really fucking nervous.” Daniel shook his head and stepped closer to Sungwoon. He looked him in the eye and licked his lips. “Hyung, you’re the love of my life.” Sungwoon pressed his lips together and he was suddenly hyperaware of the buzzing of the fluorescent lights above them. “I’ve been saying that for years and it’s really true. I… remember the look on your face when I gave you those promise earrings on your birthday. You weren’t ready then but,” He pulled one of Sungwoon’s hands away from the black box and held onto it. “I wonder if you are now.” Sungwoon inhaled and blinked his eyes a few times. The corners of his lips started to pull up contrary to the tightening of his chest._

_“Marry me.” Daniel said and there was no shakiness in his voice. Only confidence in knowing that this was what he wanted. He took the box and aimed it towards Sungwoon. “Marry me and let’s create forever every day.”_

_A full smile appeared on Sungwoon’s face and his hand came up to hide half of his face in embarrassment. Under Daniel’s loving stare, he felt how hot his face was. He moved his hand to shakily grasp Daniel’s hand that was holding the ring and looked up. He nodded his head, biting the inside of his lips and Daniel’s eyes widened in happiness._

_“Okay? Yes?”_

_“Yes.”_

_Daniel threw his arms around Sungwoon tighter than ever before and closed his eyes. Sungwoon rested his head against Daniel’s shoulder and breathed in the familiar scent he loved. Pulling away, Daniel wasted no time transferring his hands to Sungwoon’s face and joining their lips._

_“This is beautiful and all but uh. Can I get passed you guys?” The other girl who was in there with them said, clearing her throat._

_Sungwoon and Daniel broke apart feeling more than shy and a tad abashed for forgetting they were still at the laundromat._

_“Yeah. Sorry.” Sungwoon apologized gripping the back of his head. Daniel pulled his hand towards him and slipped the ring onto his middle finger. Sungwoon stretched his fingers out, looking at the ring and then closed his fist. “It feels weird.”_

_“What does?”_

_Sungwoon laid his hands out before him and weighed them. “It’s heavier.”_

_Daniel’s eyes crinkled. “Heavy with the weight of commitment.” He said and a dorky laugh escaped his lips._

_Sungwoon wrapped his arms around Daniel’s back and dropped his head back. “I love you.”_

_Daniel sat his arms on Sungwoon’s shoulders. “I love you too,_ my fiancé.” _He almost purred and Sungwoon choked on a laugh._

♡

 

 

“We’re going to tell them tonight, right?” Daniel asked. Sungwoon’s hand was in his and they were leisurely walking to Jisung’s bachelor pad.

 

“Yeah. The earlier we tell them, the better gifts we’ll get.”

 

“Babe!” Daniel chuckled and squeezed his hand.

 

“Should I just raise my shirt up in the middle of dinner?” Sungwoon was torn between announcing his pregnancy in a conventional way or announcing it in an unconventional way.

 

“I was just going to say I knocked you up.” Daniel shrugged.

 

Sungwoon slapped his arm. “Don’t say it like that.” He laughed.

 

“It is the truth though.”

 

Dinner was served a little after Sungwoon and Daniel arrived, after Jaehwan and Jaeni ran through the front door. Jihoon offered to hold the little girl allowing Jaehwan to eat like the starved man he was. Woojin fed Jihoon a piece of chicken every so often and Daehwi continuously poured wine for Jinyoung as they ate. Guanlin announced that he’d been offered a full time job straight out of college and Minhyun neatly dodged all meddlesome questions about moving in with Jonghyun. Seongwoo was the only one not there having had prior plans with Sejeong and his in-laws (to which he sent Daniel a very funny but nervous text that Daniel read to the group.)

 

“Hyung, you have to hook us up with tickets to your musical. I tried to buy them when they went on sale but I couldn’t get a single one.” Daehwi frowned and dug his fork into his salad.

 

Jisung grinned proudly. “Well that’s good to hear. I’ll send you some.”

 

“Jisung hyung is too good for us common people now.” Woojin said through a mouth full of rice.

 

“Just a little bit.” Jisung answered smugly but really, they were all proud of him and his achievements.

 

As dinner progressed, Daniel fidgeted in his seat like it took his entire body’s self-control to not blurt out that he was going to be a dad. Sungwoon glanced at him a few times with a hint of a smile on his features. It was after dinner when they were all full and sleepy and Guanlin was passing out the ice cream bars he’d brought that Sungwoon squeezed Daniel’s thigh underneath the table.

 

“Guys, I have some news.” Sungwoon was met with a chorus of replies and he smiled; his excitement seeping through. “Me and Daniel, um.” He hesitantly glanced at Daniel who gave him a toothy encouraging smile. “You’re going to be uncles.”

 

Daniel glanced at their friends with an eager face but the news took a few seconds to settle in. Jisung was the first to react and he gasped throwing his hands up in surprise.

 

“You’re having a baby?”

 

Sungwoon bashfully grinned and Daniel wrapped an arm around him. “Yep, we’re going to be dads!”

 

Everyone took turns congratulating them and giving them hugs and telling them how great parents they would be. Sungwoon was overwhelmed with the amount of love. Daniel looked like an overexcited puppy getting pet by everyone in the room. Sungwoon was helping put away the wine glasses when Jaehwan appeared next to him.

 

“So,” He started and side eyed Sungwoon. “You’re the bottom, huh?”

 

“Shut the fuck up.” Sungwoon hissed and took the closest dish rag, twisted it and began hitting Jaehwan repeatedly as the younger flinched and tried to defend himself.

 

“Hey, hey, whoa! You’re delicate now! Stress is not good for the baby!” Jaehwan argued.

 

Sungwoon aimed for his stomach and unleashed his rage. “This baby is not going to stop me from kicking your ass!”

**Author's Note:**

> There was a BIG hint in this one. Tbh I practically told you all lol  
> A few people guessed it right before and I was SHOCKED :o  
> Many thank yous for reading :) & happy one year anniversary to our boys! Let there be more nielwoon moments!


End file.
